RWBY - Controlling Fate
by Siriandemi
Summary: Ozpin did it, He finally guided the people of Remnant to co-exist... There was just a small problem, to make Humanity as they once were, they have to be reborn... - A Pyrrha-centric as she tried to follow the advice, Sharing is Caring. Time-travel, kinda.


**Disclaimer:**_** RWBY, is owned by Monty Oum/Kerry Shawcross and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions.**_

_**I am only using their work and characters for fan-writing.**_

_**Author Notes - Did you guys watch volume 7 trailer, I did. Do I like it? yes, except Jaune's hairstyle!**_

_**This story was meant to be uploaded as a spin-off, but I couldn't stop myself, Pyrrha needs to have fun! So here it is. A Pyrrha-centric story!**_

* * *

**RWBY - Controlling Fate**

* * *

**_Chapter one - Boop_**

* * *

It was the endgame, and her friends used everything they got, only to have their salvation turned on them, the gods, the brothers who created this world, killed all the humanity, except five.

Jaune, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake were the only ones left; everyone else gone.

The gods deemed that humanity was redeemable, and for them to become holde again as promised, they had to be reborn. So the task came down to the five last humans.

It was a lie; the brother Gods couldn't remove them; they were protected by something far more significant.

It all comes down to Pyrrha and her task in Remnant.

Pyrrha was born to prevent it. Her task was simple, to change the future of Remnant. But before she could finish her job. She shared her immortality with Jaune, and he shared it with the four other girls.

You see, Pyrrha's mother was Fate/Destiny herself, ironic.

Pyrrha wasn't meant to die, Jaune was. So as many others before her who have fallen in love, she took his fate on her own.

As the brother gods decided to make humanity holde again.

Pyrrha's mother decided to pull the five left alive into endless white space, to talk it out, somewhere between the realms.

"So, you are saying it was possible to bring you back because you can't truly die?" Yang asked.

"Yes, with the relics, which were bound to the world of Remnant it is possible to remake my body" Pyrrha answered, her eyes never looked up, she was afraid of how Jaune and the others were looking at her.

"Why didn't you try to contact us?" Blake asked.

"It was impossible; humans' ears can't pick the frequency up to understand. Just try to understand my mother..." Pyrrha tried to explain with a half-laugh.

[Our/my frequency/energy is obstinate/impossible to comprehend/hear, help my/our daughter/goddess to control/corrupt the relics/anchors.]

"Ya, I can see what'ya mean..." Yang whistled and nodded.

"You seemed so powerful, how was it possible for you to be defeated?" Ruby finally asked.

"Before I went to the tower, the kiss..." Pyrrha looked at Jaune for the first time, only to turn her head away. "I gave Jaune everything. I hoped that my body would remain for Jaune to revive me while preventing him from dying."

"That's why!" Weiss's voice made their eyes turned toward the silver-haired girl. "I died in the battle of Heaven, but Jaune revived me, that was meant to be for you!"

Pyrrha looked away. She had made a decision that day.

"You had something to do with where the spear hit me, didn't you?" Weiss managed to pick the subtle clue together.

"I didn't want to have Jaune see you die, and you already love each other..."

"Wait, Weiss liked Jaune already back then?!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, not the time!" Weiss hissed at the younger girl.

"Weiss and Jaune did share a room after all in heaven's safe-house, remember that Weiss didn't want to share a room with Ruby because uncle Qrow was there..." Yang had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Right, so Oscar and uncle Qrow had to share a room, but she told me that I have to spend time with Yang because we are sisters!" Ruby added fuel to the fire.

"So, she would be mature and take the room with Jaune!" Bother sisters exclaimed at the same time.

"Shutup, you two!" Weiss retorted lamely.

"I always wonder why she was so nice the next day, gave me a coffee with a huge amount of sugar!" Ruby said with a knowing smile.

"Ya, now that I think about it, I think Weiss forced Jaune to change his hairstyle. It was Weiss right, Jaune?" Ruby narrowed her eyes, shaking her small fist.

Jaune looked away and was going to answer, but Weiss interrupted him.

"Okay, I admit, I was horny, I haven't seen any of you and Jaune since the fall of Beacon, I did it with Jaune back then, I wanted to see if it was more than just sex or a moment of weakness!" Weiss yelled back, her face red from anger and frustration. "And yes, I forced him to change his hairstyle, we were in Atlas. My boyfriend needs to look good!"

"Wow, Weiss lost it..." Yanged whistled.

"Ya, she is Weiss, it happens..." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"You guys shouldn't bully Weiss. She is probably angry that her alone time with Jaune ends with five ways..." Blake said with a smirk.

"I wish I was there.." Pyrrha mumbled, barely a whisper, but everyone heard her. Everyone gave Pyrrha a soft-smile.

"Pyrrha, you are too nice, but nothing mattered now unless your mother can turn back time..." Weiss sighed. She gave up, she loves her teammates, but they can be tough to handle. "If it was possible, I don't mind sharing him with any of you. I think no matter what Jaune and I do together, a part of his heart still belonged to you, Pyrrha..."

The girls gasped, teasing, and excitement between them, also disbelief.

"And another Nice Weiss coming out!" Ruby jumped in the air with her fist.

"I don't mind..." Pyrrha whispered and looked at Jaune, hopefully. He smiled back at her.

"Deal, but no messing with his hair!" Yang pointed out, making every girl except Weiss nod in agreement.

"Girls, It doesn't matter now, right? We are in the Afterlife, spending time with you girls here is all right in my book. As Weiss said, Pyrrha's mom probably can't turn back time... right?"

Everyone was looking at Jaune, and Pyrrha was no exception. She still loves him and regretted not to have spent more time, and experience what Weiss and Jaune had.

[It's possible/desirable save/revive point/fundamental unblocked/cleared, have a grand mission/quest.]

"Wait, what?" They all yelled.

Pyrrha blinked, and once more, before confusingly looking around. Her left hand was touching Jaune's face, and her right was resting on his armor on top of his heart.

She was back in time, to the place she forcefully unlocked Jaune's Aura, and gave a part of her immortality to him. Because while unfastening his potential, she saw millions of possibilities of his futures, their lovely time together, only for him to die early, every single one of the many paths, he died a hero, saving vale.

But she was back.

"Jaune, do you love me?" She asked, didn't care much about what happened to the world, she just needed him to answer her.

"Yes, I do, but are you sure Pyrrha, You aren't the only one, I got, you know, Weiss, and probably... others..." He said unsure were the other girls stand.

"It's lovely, don't worry, I don't mind," Pyrrha answered and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was way better than the rushed and heartbreaking one she had before rushing to her death. But she had to wonder, did this count as her first kiss or second?

It was mindblowing, but the kiss had to end. "Jaune?"

"Yes?" He asked while caressing her face.

"Is my body perfect? Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes, why are you asking?" He asked and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Then I don't mind letting my body accepting this, " She answered, didn't want to say too much, afraid those observers/teachers were watching and hearing their conversation.

In a fragment of a second, her eyes glowed.

"What..?" Jaune noticed it. Pyrrha was happy since it means, she had gotten Jaune undivided attention.

Pyrrha pulled his face closer to hers, and she whispered, "My body will no longer age, my body is now stronger, much stronger... So long you have your Aura, mine will never be gone."

"Oh," was his response; he probably couldn't comprehend what she was trying to explain.

"If the others accept it, so long one of us have our Auras. None will go pass 50%. We will live forever," Pyrrha said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Will it be enough?" Jaune asked a good question. What he asked, Pyrrha will answer.

"If not, then we can steal the power of the maiden(s), or if possible, make her/them join, with you as a relay, Weiss would be able to use the same power..." Pyrrha stopped and thoughts about it.

"We have to make sure they know enough because it cannot be reversed; their body will never age after accepting it. You don't want Weiss to get angry over..." Pyrrha stopped again, a predatory look she gave Jaune, "Her chest would stay the same..."

"Yes, don't want that, I was... I mean, she was pleased that they finally have grown..." Jaune chuckled.

"With the help of comic logic, Yang did tell her sex and had your breast being massaged by the one you love will make them bigger..." Pyrrha said and took one of his right hand to her chest.

"You had been with me all this time, following, protecting me, haven't you?" Jaune said, after coming into a revelation. "In Weiss case, it ends up being confirmed to be true..."

"Yes, I-"

"-No! Why! Jaune!"

"That was Weiss, right?" Pyrrha asked she had an idea of what the young heiress discovered.

Jaune nodded, "I can already guess what happened. I think Ruby accidentally commented on her chest size being lesser than her own."

"Probably..." Pyrrha giggled and placed her arms around Jaune's neck, and gave him a quick peek on his lips. "Come on, let us finish this Initiation..."

Jaune nodded; they were all smiles.

Pyrrha was happy. Her priority might be wrong for someone who was born to change the future of Remnant.

They had all the time to fix and change things around, so long Salem or Ozpin doesn't end up summon the two brothers-Gods. Pyrrha was okay with just messing around. Maybe she could kill Cinder, or make her into a slave...

This time around, she doesn't need to worry about getting Maiden power and take the risk of her body being shared by a stranger.

Thinking back, she was messed up. She could have beaten Cinder back then if Jaune amplified her Aura.

Everything could have been avoided if she had explained everything to him... This time, she was just going to enjoy her life, pretend to be weak, and, well, let her friends have some fun messing with the Brothers Gods plan...

So many possibilities so little time, Wait, they have enough time...

"Pyrrha, Your face, it is kinda scary, and also very hot... Sexy." Pyrrha was pulled out from her train of thought.

"Don't worry, Jaune. Everything will be just fine... Wanna beat a Deathstalker?" "Pyrrha asked with a hint of teasing.

Jaune raised one of his eyebrows, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**_Chapter one - the end_**

* * *

**Author notes** \- I had this idea while changing some stuff on my other story(Because of the stupid Hairstyle!). It can only be Weiss who forced that hairstyle on Jaune!

Will there be more chapter for Controlling fate?

\- Yes, likely, maybe, don't know, is really up to you guys, I don't mind working on both. **Controlling Fate** is more fun and not so serious/heavy as Fated Dreams.

-This story also counts toward A bonus chapter...


End file.
